


Powerless

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness in Yuuya's heart begins to take over and Reiji breaks his promise to Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. Things get pretty bad again. Yuuya is forced into doing somethings he would rather not do so please don't continue if you're upset by these sorts of things.
> 
> Also, please vote for my Preyshipping team over at the YGOShipOlympics page. I would really appreciate your support. If everyone that read this voted for us at least once, then we would get so many points. Please, please vote for us.
> 
> You can vote here:  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1PBk6C_G_QQER7HV2j1V_KmOP1nt8yDe9oUWFkpTN2Vg/viewform
> 
> The official page for the YGOShipOlympics is here: http://ygoshipolympics.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order (and for long notes), if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Shun went back to Reiji as he had agreed to do.  Reiji had been waiting for him patiently in his room.  He gave Shun a small smile when he walked into the room.

            “Well done, Kurosaki,” Reiji praised, “I will keep my end of the deal for you now,”

            Shun nodded.  He felt numb.  He was so tired of losing everyone he loved.  He made a mistake when he let himself love Yuuya.  Now everything was such a mess and he broke that poor boy’s heart.  Yuuya didn’t deserve that.

            “Kurosaki,” Reiji sighed, “I can make this all better for you.  You might miss Sakaki now but I promise that you’ll forget him soon enough.  If you want, I can even erase him from your memories.  I have all the technology needed at my fingertips.  I can permanently erase all the pain you’ve suffered,”

            The offer sounded tempting.  Sometimes the voices in his head were too loud and too demanding.  If he erased his memories then at least he could silence them.

            Still, he had Ruri to think of.  Maybe after he saved her -if he could save her- he would take Reiji up on his offer. 

            “Maybe someday, Akaba,” Shun replied.

            “I have other ways of erasing your pain.  It’s only temporary but you’ve seemed to enjoy it so far,” Reiji offered.

            Shun closed his eyes and nodded.  He wanted the pain to stop and Reiji was more than enough to ease his aches.             

            “Let me show you how much I love you,” Reiji murmured in Shun’s ear as he tugged away at Shun’s clothing, “Let me show you,”

            Reiji shook his head when he saw the bruises on Shun’s arms. 

            “I’ve been so kind to you, haven’t I?  Yet you still choose to play with other men.  I’ve never hurt you,” Reiji murmured as he kissed the bruises, “Haven’t I been kind, Shun?”

            “Yes,” Shun sighed, the heat getting to his head.

            “I love you,” Reiji moaned, “I love you, don’t I?  Don’t you love me, Shun?  Don’t you?”

            “I do,” Shun lied, “I love you,”

He knew whatever Reiji considered to be love wasn’t real.  Reiji couldn’t get past his own selfishness to love anyone.  Reiji was in a state of ‘make believe’.  He didn’t really love Shun.  All he wanted to do was fill the hole in his heart that his father had left him with.

            Maybe Reiji had been right after all, they _were_ the same.  He would play pretend with Reiji.  He would pretend that Reiji could love him and that he could love Reiji.  If that meant that Ruri and Yuuya could be safe, then he would love Reiji.

 

Yuuya found himself in the hallways again.  He wasn’t sure where he was headed but somehow he ended up at Reiji’s door again.  He leaned against the wall; he could hear Reiji and Shun talking inside.

            Yuuya sunk to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.  He felt so lost.  Yuzu was gone and now he had lost Shun too.  He didn’t know how much more he could take before it became too much.

            He could hear them in there and all the words they exchanged.  He could hear all the noises they made.  Shun wasn’t quiet, he didn’t sound like he was holding anything back.  Reiji could please him in a way Yuuya never could.

            A few more minutes passed before he heard the door open.  His head snapped up at the sound.  Shun stood in the doorway.  He stared down at Yuuya for a moment before he walked down the hall without another word.

            He was so cold.  He had gone back to being that cold and frightening Duelist Yuuya had first met.  All his warmth and softness had left as if they had never even existed.

            Reiji.  It was Reiji’s fault that Yuuya had become such a mess.  Shun had wanted to save him before Reiji could taint him but it was too late.  Yuuya was already stained because of Reiji’s selfishness and jealousy.

            Now Yuuya wanted his turn to overpower Reiji.

 

Dennis sighed to himself as he watched Yuuri’s duel with his Synchro Counterpart.  They had dueled for over an hour and Dennis was losing his patience.  He might as well go take Yuzu himself while Yuuri was distracted. 

             Rather than duel her he decided to knock her unconscious.  There was no way he wanted to waste time dueling her.  He had the perfect card to send her to sleep long enough for him to drag her to Academia.

             She trusted him too much.  She was a lot like Yuuya in that way.  She was far too naïve for her own good.  Dennis could see fear flash in her eyes the moment she realized that he wasn’t there to take her back to Yuuya.

             Dennis smiled to himself.  He was such a champ today.  He had Yuzu in his possession and soon he would have Serena too.  He’d have Yuuri like a puppy at his feet in no time at all. 

             As an added bonus, he even had a chance to put Kurosaki where that Xyz scum belonged.  He trembled as he remembered how it had felt when he ‘played’ with Kurosaki.  Maybe he would add him to his collection once the Professor promoted him.

             Oh, but he was getting ahead of himself.  He needed to drop Yuzu off at Academia and return before Yuuri noticed that he was gone.

 

Yuuya knocked on Reiji’s door with his heart racing in his chest.  His head screamed at him not to do this but he couldn’t stop himself.

            _“Yuuto, stop,” Yuuya begged, “Please… I don’t want to hurt Reiji,”_

_“I’m not controlling you, Yuuya,” Yuuto stirred, “I’m not doing anything, I promise,”_

Yuuya’s stomach dropped.  He remembered Mieru telling him once that there was more than one soul in his body.  He remembered her telling him that there was a darker presence too.  Could that darker presence be controlling him now?

            He remembered the few times he had lost control or had a lapse in his memory.  If Yuuto wasn’t the one that was controlling him, then could that dark presence really be using him like a puppet?

            He couldn’t stop himself from pulling Reiji down to kiss him.  Reiji pushed him away, his face full of disapproval.

            “Sakaki,” he scolded, “What are you doing?”

            Yuuya trembled.  His whole body felt over excited.  His body craved for Reiji’s touch and for the heat of his bare skin.

            “Why?” Yuuya heard himself begin, “Why did you use me?  Did you use me so you could have Shun?”

            Reiji smiled cruelly, “You are so naïve, Sakaki.  I told you I wouldn’t play nice.  You wanted to play games with adults when you are nothing but a child.  You have no right to complain when you lose,”

            “I’m not a child,” Yuuya heard himself say, “Let me show you that I’m not a child.  I can play your games too,”

            Reiji’s smile widened, “I’m going to have to refuse you, Sakaki,”

            “Shun never has to know,” Yuuya heard himself plead breathlessly, “You know you want me.  I can see it in your eyes.  Why not play with me?”

            Yuuya licked his lips as he stepped forward, closing the space between him and Reiji until they were almost touching.  He didn’t want any of this.  He wanted to walk away but his body refused.  He was stuck as a witness yet again.

            Reiji didn’t push him away again, this time he pulled him into the room and shut the door.  Yuuya led him to the bed, laying him down underneath him.  The darkness in his heart was hungry and it wanted to monopolize Reiji the way Reiji had monopolize him.

            No. _No._   Yuuya didn’t want this.  He wanted it to stop.  He didn’t want to feel the pleasure he knew the darkness in his body burned for.  He didn’t want any of it.

            _“Yuuya,” Yuuto murmured, “Let me take over.  I can handle this,”_

_“Why would you do that for me?” Yuuya asked._

_“Because I’ve hurt you once and I regret it.  I can’t fix what I’ve done but I can prevent it from happening again,” Yuuto explained, his voice full of remorse._

_“Thank you, Yuuto,” Yuuya murmured as he let go._

            Yuuto took over.  He had as little control over Yuuya’s body as Yuuya had but at least Yuuya wouldn’t have to be a front row witness to this. 

            The pleasure Yuuto felt was almost mind numbing.  He could barely think or breathe as his body moved together with Reiji’s under the sheets. 

            Reiji was panting by the time it was over.  He couldn’t speak or even think with Yuuya clouding his mind.  He wanted more and more.

 

The Professor was waiting for Dennis when he arrived with Yuzu.

            “Good morning, Professor,” Dennis greeted with a bow, “I’ve brought you the girl from Standard,”

            The Professor smiled slightly at the good news.  He sent Yuzu away to the infirmary to be taken care of.  Now all he needed was to get Serena back.

            “Have you had contact with Serena?” the Professor asked.

            Dennis smiled and nodded, “I will bring her here for you later today,”

            “That is exactly what I wanted to hear.  You’ve done well, MacField.  A promotion will be waiting for you if you manage to return with Serena,” the Professor promised.

            Dennis smiled to himself.  He was so close to having everything he wanted.  All he needed to do now was fetch Serena and he would finally be the dominant one and Yuuri would be the powerless one.

            A voice called out from behind Dennis, “I want the boy,”

            “Which boy?” the Professor asked, his voice softening for the owner of the mysterious voice.

            “Kurosaki Shun,”

            “Will that make you happy, my sweetheart?” the Professor asked.

            “It would make me very happy, father,”

            “Dennis, bring back Kurosaki Shun for me,” the Professor commanded, “While you’re at it, bring back Yuuri too,”

            Dennis masked his anger with a smile and another bow.  Now he had to bring back Shun and Yuuri, too?  Oh well.  It wouldn’t be too hard to drag them both to Academia.  He wanted them here anyway so he could play with them again.

            The mysterious voice behind him began to laugh delightedly, “Thank you, father,”

            “Anything for you, my sweetheart,”

**Author's Note:**

> Take a wild guess, who do you think the owner of the mysterious voice is?


End file.
